Fifteen years from now
by Id65
Summary: My favorite OCxCharacter ship, fifteen years from where they are right now. My try at a one-shot. For the awesome shippers of Walison at Demigod Power. Rated T because that's how I roll, and for fluff.


**Hey guys! So this is my try at a one-shot, and it's for Walison! Yay! For most of my usual readers, if you happened across this you'll have no idea what I'm talking about. **

**But for my Walison shippers at Demigod Power here's some Walison!**

**Ok so Walison is just about the most dramatic shipping in they're teenage years like ever, but when they're together they're almost as sweet as Percabeth! So WillxAlison is Will Solace from PJO and my OC Alison. Read on! And yes, I'll be doing my normal updating as well don't sweat my minions.**

* * *

I walk into my house and met with

"Dadddddyy!" The kids jump on me.

"Whoa. How was your day?" I laugh as Skyler clings to my arm.

"School was reaaaaallly boring" She informs me.

"Oh? And do you have any homework?"

"I did but Caria helped me finish!" Caria walks out of the kitchen.

"Off of your father." She calls.

Skyler, Gabriel, Clara, and Amanda reluctantly release me.

"Hello Mr. Sollace" Caria smiles.

"Hello Caria. Where's Alison?"

"She's on the phone in her office."

Kennedy appears from the kitchen.

"Dada. I licked the spoon" He holds up a spoon and it's clear by the chocolate around his face.

"I can see" I laugh and grab a napkin wiping his face off.

"No fair!" Amanda says and races towards the kitchen the others following her, and Kennedy wiggles from my grasp.

"We're just making some cake" Caria says.

Then she's off into the kitchen telling Clara not to hit Gabriel.

I smile and walk up the stairs to the master bedroom, and enter locking the door behind me.

I make my way into Alison's office where she stands, back turned to me shouting in Spanish.

"No you listen to me! I want those fabrics NOW. You promised them last week and they are NOT HERE. So you get your asses moving and GET THEM HERE. I don't care if you have to drive them yourself GET THEM HERE. Understand? Good."

I kiss her neck, in her weakest spot.

"I'm going to have to call you back" She hangs up.

I keep on leaving kisses on her neck.

"Have I told you, that you look really hot when your pissed and ordering people around?" I murmur to her.

"Yes" she whispers.

I stop kissing her neck and let her go

She sighs, and turns around to wrap me in a hug

"Thanks Will I needed that. The fabrics still aren't here from Brazil"

"Weren't they supposed to be here last week?"

"Exactly. But I'm being rude. How was your day?"

"Meh. But it's much better now I've seen you"

She rolls her eyes and kisses me quickly.

"To cheesy?" I ask.

"Much to cheesy" she confirms.

I smile.

"Now I believe you need a bit of TLC from a loving husband"

I leave little kisses from her neck up to her lips.

She pushes me away.

"No."

"What?" I am seriously confused.

"We already have five kids. We don't need six"

"I always liked the names Julian and Julia"

She laughs.

"I'm already behind the curve by seven years"

"You don't have to work you know. I make enough money that we can still keep everything running smoothly"

"I just-like to work ok?"

I brush a bit of her hair away and smile.

"Do you remember when we where eighteen?"

"Yes. You where a douche bag"

"Yes I was, but that's not what I was talking about. When we got married then"

She smiles and thinks about it, looping her arms around my neck.

"I remember"

"And then we got annulled because you freaked about being the only girl on the cheer leading team with a husband"

She shoves me.

"Ow! Okay and then we got annulled because you freaked in general"

Again, she shoves me.

"And then we got annulled because I thought nobody under 21 should be married"

"Let's go with that one" I say holding my arm in fake hurt.

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Do you remember being eighteen? That was so much fun"

"Mhmm I remember sneaking into your cabin all the time"

She smiles.

"Skyler's starting to show a bit of signs" She whispers.

"Who's powers?" I ask.

"Mine. She charmspeaked her brother into giving her his snack"

I laugh.

"We'll have to keep a closer eye on them."

"Yes. And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you" I reply and smile softly as I stroke her hair.

* * *

**Awwwww! Well that was my try-and probably fail at Walison fluff! Now go forth my bunny minions and reaaad! Yay! Kay now I shall go with my line-  
**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


End file.
